Oh, It is Love
by Itachi Baby
Summary: Sakura is a teenage girl wanting to stand out in the crowd. She has a rival named Ino, has a crush on a boy, and secretly dances in a club. But what happens when Shikamaru finds out about her secret? Pairings: ShikaSasuSaku.
1. Dancers Rule

Ok ok ok, I can't dance lets get that clear. Although I have taken PLENTY of dance classes I can't dance. So in a way I know my stuff and don't. I usually hate Sakura but right now I like her. I like Shippuden Sakura and plan on going as her to AX. I know this is short, but I wasn't sure what I would do with it until second chapter.

I am dedicating this to my friend on youtube, **SakuraxSasuke12**. She made two wonderful videos for me with a character she hates ino and I owe her. So this is for her. I hate SasuSaku so I added in Shika Shake for that reason, but I am making the ending pairing SasuSaku for her.

Oficial Pairings: Shikamaru x Sakura x Sasuke and

Side Pairings: Shikamaru x Ino, Neji x Tenten, and Naruto x Temari.

The dance floor. Her savior. The place where she could shine, shine like a brilliant star. That is what she wanted to be. She had come so far, she really had. From the once shy, Dependant, weak girl to the new one. The tough, smart, and strong willed girl, that is what she was now. She was coming out of the shadows, she had already started. All thanks to her friends, all thanks to Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and Kakashi Sensei.

After all those years of being in Ino's shadow Sakura Haruno had finally risen from within herself. She was no longer the weak one, no longer that girl. And here on the dance floor, here she was the one who had the spotlight. She was the one who would cast the shadows and others would watch in envy, not the other way around. Here she was queen and everyone else, peasants, and she liked it that way.

The flashing lights, the sweating body's, the blasting music, and the smell of alcohol. Here in this club she could relax and be herself. Nobody knew who she was, all they knew was she could dance. She could do whatever she liked and no one would hold it against her. She could drink, she could have sex, she could do anything and they would never know. She was free.

The pink haired girl danced. She danced her heart out and it showed. You could see her passion, her altogether love of what she was doing. The way she moved her hips, the way she glided, the way her arms swung to the beat, it was like poetry. The emotion, the feeling, the beauty...it couldn't be compared to any other. The music was her pen and dance floor her paper.

The spot lights spun around the room, casting light on random people in the club. Then it landed on her, unlike all the others it stayed there. She liked it. She liked the fact that she was admired when here. The beat blasted from the speakers, sending the club goers into a fury of moves. Although none were like Sakura's.

She smirked. The cute DJ with the pineapple like hair was looking at her. He glanced away, he didn't care much did he?! She would make him care! No one ignored Haruno Sakura!! She started to dance with more passion, even more feeling then before. She would not be ignored. Especially by an ammature like this guy.

A crowd formed around her, they cheered her on, yelling things like "YOU GO PINKY!" or "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU GO GIRL!!". It made her feel happy. Ino couldn't come close to this, or so Sakura hoped. But Ino wouldn't dare enter this club. Ino was to high and fucking mighty for this place! No, she would only constantly hang around Sasuke.

Ino and Sakura were friends, and rivals at the same time. Yes, Sakura did end the friendship and force this upon herself even though all the things Ino did for her. In a way Sakura never repaid the girl, but did she really care? Should she even care? Fury filled her body as she thought about all the shit Ino had done, the rage affected her dancing, but in a good way. Don't Bother by Shakira blasted from the speakers, it matched her feelings.

How dare that girl try and steal Sasuke from her? How dare Ino!! Yeah so what, Ino liked him before! Yeah, so what Ino was strong! Sasuke belonged to Sakura. No, they weren't dating, no he never expressed a single feeling of love for her. He still belonged to her though, or at least in Sakura's mind he did. She knew he liked her, and so did Ino.

The DJ stared in wonder as Sakura danced. That made her rage reside slightly. He seemed familiar, like she had seen him somewhere. Then it hit her. She stopped dancing. Shikamaru, he was on Ino's science team at school. The lazy one who Sakura never spoke to. He had seen her. He had entered her sanctuary, saw her forbidden dances, and invaded in her secret life. The life she held oh so dear.

Sakura grabbed her bag and walked out the door of the club, the crowed subsided after she left. Tomorrow at school hell would break lose from it's chains and feast on Sakura's soul. He would tell Ino and then, then she would be no more then the meek girl she used to be. All she had worked for went to waste, all because of him...all because of that fucking Shikamaru!!

---


	2. Don't speak just dance

Hello Hello! I am starting to like this story a lot so I updated the day after I first wrote it! A first for me, the lazy hyper ninja with a dog named Nirvana. In this it isn't only Sakura, it is Ino and Shikamaru to! Enjoy loves! Oh yeah and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura felt the fear build up as pushed the handle of the school door open. She would need to face them, all of them. She would need to face the mockery, the rumors, and everything else that came along with the life she led. She forced herself forward, throwing her fears into oblivion. She needed to face her fears, just like she had so many times before. Sakura was not that scared little girl anymore, nor would she be that girl ever again.

Her eyes darted from face to face searching for any signs of amusement. None. Maybe they were just holding it in? It was a possibility. There was only one way to find out though. Although she didn't really want to, it could backfire. It could ricochet right into her face like a bullet flying off a piece of harsh metal.

Sakura clenched her fist. She must do it or never know. The pink haired girl started the walk to the other side of the campus, it was a rather short walk but to her it felt like an eternity. An eternity of regret, fear, and the forever constant nagging in the back of her head telling her to abandon her fate. Her eyes were filled with fear, her face as pale as a sheet of paper. This was it.

Her eyes searched the crowd of young students trying to get to their classes on time. Her eyes spotted a pineapple shaped head near the staircase. The very same one from the night before. The sixteen year old girl slowly made her way towards that very same pineapple shape head. She would need to ask him or die of fear

The pink haired girl approached him, this was it. His dark brown eyes looked up, a smirk appeared on his face. "Yo Pinky" Shikamaru said smirking. His voice echoed in her head like a warning of ultimate doom. This had been a bad idea. He stood and crossed his arms. That smirk from last night she once had was now on his face.

Before she could do a thing he was dancing. Dancing just like she had the night before. A crowd formed, cheering him on not her. It made her feel angry. Girls stared in wonder with love in their eyes while boys laughed. This wasn't right. Why was he doing this? It was pure torture to her. It was misery.

The cheers and screams turned into a brilliant harmony that only Sakura and Shikamaru could here. She felt her hips start to move slowly. The crowd died down to whispers and stared at the two as they danced. He could keep up with her, that was something that was amazing. It was like a dream. One of the boys from the "gangsta" group turned the stereo, it blasted like it did in the club. Keep Giving Your Love To me by Beyonce echoed from the ceilings. Boys and girls formed a crowd to watch the two dance.

It felt nice, to finally let the secret go. Her secret passion was out and she liked it. All forms of regret and fear from the night before were gone. She could breath. It felt nice. Her hips swayed to the beat, her passion showed. She didn't need the club anymore, she realized that now. All she needed was the music. The beat that showed her who she was. She just needed that.

---

Shikamaru felt the beat, just like he did in that club. She was an amazing dancer, he had learned that last night. Shikamaru was throughly enjoying himself at the moment. He had a gorgeous girl dancing with him, a crowd cheering, and many, many, many girls swooning over the very thought of being near him. He was taking the crown as teen heartthrob from Sasuke and it felt nice.

That son of a bitch Sasuke. He rejected Ino and Sakura. He hated the fact that he told both no while Shikamaru didn't even have a chance to give a reply. Shikamaru wished, hoped, and dreamed a girl would come along who liked him, not Sasuke. He wanted someone who loved him and no one else. Someone provocative, talkative, pretty, nice, and tough. But no such woman would ever exist. That is why all woman were troublesome, because none of them fit all the quality's he wanted.

He kept his eyes on his dance partner. All he was doing was following moves he had seen others do in the clubs he had DJ-ed at. Although Sakura was better then any of those guys, she could knock them off their feet with one sway of her hips. She was amazing and Shikamaru knew that. No one could rival her anymore, well at least in dancing that is.

Shikamaru could remember watching Ino and Sakura dance when they were all but children. Running around, jumping, and just playing around. Shikamaru just sat and daydreamed while they danced and played. Ino was always the better one. Now though, Sakura had surpassed her. But then again Shikamaru had never seen Ino dance after the friendship with Sakura ended...Ino changed after that. She wasn't herself...

---

Ino watched in the crowd as Shikamaru and Sakura danced. It made her heart throb in pain. How could Shikamaru fall for her? Secretly Ino had fallen for the pineapple head. Sakura, how could she?! Sakura had ended their friendship, she brought this upon herself. Sakura had stolen it all. Ino would not be beaten! SHE REFUSED TO LOSE TO THAT PINK BITCH!!

Ino turned on her heel, her pony tail swaying behind her as she left. Sakura wouldn't be the winner. Ino would be.


End file.
